Retraso
by Ninor-san
Summary: One-shot. Para Fujimoto siempre será tarde ahora que ella se ha ido. Fujibato. Spoilers del anime.


**Kobato y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

.

**Retraso**

Siempre, _siempre_, es muy tarde.

Observa el concreto del tobogán con expresión perdida, las palabras dormidas en la punta de la lengua y frases sueltas repitiéndose mil veces en su cerebro, pidiéndole libertad. Está temblando, aunque no lo sepa y el clima no pueda justificarlo. Tiembla, no entiende absolutamente nada además de saberse respirando por puro instinto humano.

Fuera, dentro. Fuera, dentro. _Ella no está aquí_. Fuera, dentro. Inspira, expira.

Sueña. Debe estar sumergido en una de esas pesadillas producto de largas horas de trabajo continuo y nada de descanso. Ha de serlo, porque creer en espíritus entre la vida y la muerte, muñecos parlantes y contratos con deidades no era algo que estuviese dispuesto a aceptarlo. Tragarse los hechos como tales significaba asumir las consecuencias, la ausencia, el tremor insano de sus miembros al golpearse con los las hojas de cerezo acorralándolo.

Las sakuras gritan primavera. Primavera implica una voz angelical en la fiesta del hanami y una mirada penosa explicando su partida, el encontrarse allí, sólo, demasiado tarde, igual que siempre.

Porque está destinado a ello, pareciera. Pese a que las señales de algo malo a punto de ocurrir desfilaron una tras otra el entero día, no pudo más que aferrarse a su idiota resolución de negarse a recibir la compañía que la inocente Kobato se aprestaba a brindar. Rechazándola, lastimándola, pidiendo por su retirada. Obtuvo lo que quería después de todo.

—Se ha ido.

No es él y la voz le fuerza a alzar la mirada apenas, enfrentándose con el muñeco de felpa que ella llevaba consigo. Quizá el asunto entero le esté ocasionando daño emocional (esto de extrañarla, arrepentirse, odiarse y luchar por retener cualquier cosa que emita su esencia) ya que jura leer claro resentimiento en los pequeños ojos del ser.

Tarde, tarde, muy tarde. ¿Ahora qué piensa hacer?

—Aunque dio lo mejor de sí, se ha ido. Tonta Kobato. —ya no se dirige a él, dando pasos diminutos lejos de su posición. Al menos el peluche, quien quiera que sea, intentó ayudarla—. Sacrificarse de esa forma por alguien que no lo merece. —por él, por su felicidad, ella misma lo dijo.

Honestamente, le es imposible refutar.

—¿Dónde…? —pronuncia, asombrado de oírse hablar y creer esto. Tal vez pueda llegar a donde está ella, disculparse y admitir que es un completo infeliz y que (tarde, _tardísimo_, eso sí) ella es importante para él. Suplicarle quedarse, cualquier cosa.

—Al lugar a donde deseó ir, por el contrato con Dios, —responde el muñeco sin mirarlo—, y ni tú ni yo, humano, podemos hacer algo al respecto. Lo que pude o no hacer para remediarlo, jamás tuve el valor para concretarlo.

Así que nada, de nuevo. La sensación de horro mudo es familiar, aun si más salvaje e incrédula, más personal. Su deseo esta vez surge imposible, ajeno a cuanto esfuerzo pueda plantearse o dinero pueda conseguir. Se rehúse a admitirlo o no, sus inútiles manos no pueden traerla de vuelta.

Es el ciclo volviendo en ese hábito suyo de dar cuenta de la importancia de las personas en el ocaso de la pérdida. Ha de estar soñando, porque se prometió que algo como esto nunca volvería a suceder y el universo entero no puede actuar en contra de sus aspiraciones ahora.

Muerta, ida, jamás volverá. Tarde siempre. Escucha el eco de "_tonta Kobato"_ perderse en el bosque de cerezos, el dulce que, no supo, retenía en sus manos con las memorias que no podría dejar atrás y una sonrisa desapareciendo con la declaración de un amor que no merecía.

Para Kiyokazu Fujimoto siempre será muy tarde.

.

* * *

N/A. Gaah~, He vuelto a ver el anime y leer el manga, esto era de esperarse. Me pareció curioso que Fujimoto siempre tarda (abusé con esa palabra aquí, creo) en darse cuenta de quienes realmente le importan. Está en la línea temporal del anime, viendo que en el manga Fujimoto todavía está a tiempo de no llegar a _esto_.


End file.
